To You
by shinobiprincess08
Summary: Tien is a lonely person...though he doesn't want to admit it. What could one girl do that just any person can't do? Read and review, please and thank you. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: To You

By: shinobiprincess08

Rating: clean, for now.

This is an odd couple story...I seem to specialize in those...anyway, that's what I'm mainly known for…I may write an occasional B/V fic…but odd couples are better for me. Besides, the B/V thing is used way too much. We need a change. '

Disclaimer: I dun own DBZ…this story is not for profit…really just to improve my writing skills

Chapter One:

Tien was no happy individual. In fact, he never really smiles for pleasure. Unless, it was in the victory of a good fight. All he had was himself and Chiotzu…and that annoying girl Lunch. Well, she really wasn't a part of the picture. He didn't need distractions by females. He needed to make himself stronger. Every two or so years, Bulma, that wretched Vegeta's wife, holds a barbeque get-together at the Capsule Corporation. Everyone comes--the Z-fighters and their families…and Tien. Yeah, he was the real loner in the group. Never got married, never had any children…not that he wanted any. Life was all about training, and becoming stronger to beat the opponent. It was Goku…but Goku got too strong for his own good. Goku was too skilled. So he settled with training for personal purposes.  
Well, it was that time of year again. The annual get-together. And while everyone showed off their families, their children, he'd be lonely yet again.

Bra was an average girl, if you could say that. Sure she was rich. And pretty. And stylish. And smart. But she couldn't help that. It was all in her genes. Yes, it was great to be the offspring of such names, and she often boasted of it. But she never overdid it. She knew of her place, a line never to cross.  
Bra was actually extremely lucky. She had a support of her family and a boyfriend…  
A boyfriend…yes…but he seemed always interested in kissing her, or touching her only. She knew she had a great body and that only made her envied even more. Even jealousy sprouted sometimes.  
Well, she didn't want her so-called boyfriend anymore. But he just wouldn't take the hint. Getting Daddy on him may be too dangerous…but trying a tactic may be safe enough. Just to put him in his place. To show him that no one superior to Bulma or Vegeta could control her. And that's basically no one. A devious plan would soon be in place…and he WILL be sorry he ever crossed the path of Bra Brief.

So…how was it? I just wanted to see what you guys think. Should I move on with this one? I need reviews, because as I said, I'm trying to hone my writing skills. DBZ is great practice. So, please review and give me constructive criticism only, okay? No flames. And you can also e-mail me about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

To You…Chapter Two. 

Note: Hey, you guys! Wow, I was surprised when two people actually reviewed…to tell you the truth, I didn't think this story would be liked. So thanks a lot! I'll do everything I can to keep this thing updated…

Rating: still clean…- -'

Chapter Two:

Bulma rushed around, making sure that everything was set. " Vegeta! Where are you! You're supposed to be helping!" she raged.  
" Great Kai almighty, woman! Do you really need that much help making potato salad!" he boomed loudly, watching the football game on the television. Goku and his family were there, also, but Goku wasn't much help, either. Goku got into football, and soon entranced Vegeta into the sport. It became their second life-force.  
" Aurgh! Get up, both of you, and help set up outside!" Bulma picked up the sofa pillow and slapped her husband with it, then did the same to Goku.  
"…geez, was that necessary?" Goku pouted.  
" Let's do it, before the woman dies of a flippin' heart attack," Vegeta grumbled. Bulma glared at them as they walked outside. " I swear, those men"  
" Are they finally out of here?" Chi Chi wondered with a groan.  
" I think I'll need to actually ban them from the TV…sheesh, who would've known those two would be into football?" Bulma looked around. " Where did Goten go?  
" I don't know, he disappeared somewhere…probably looking for Trunks"  
" Oh, okay. Well, I think we should go ahead and start preparing the food. The cookout is this afternoon." The two ladies went back into the kitchen to prepare the snacks.

Upstairs, however, Bra was becoming annoyed with her company. " Will you leave that alone!" she hissed, snatching her stuffed bear from his grasp.  
" Whaddiyi do?" Goten asked cluelessly. " I'm only looking around"  
" You've been looking and touching around for the past five minutes, too. Leave my stuff alone"  
"…" Goten held his arms up in defeat. " Okay, okay…sorry"  
"…" Bulla turned around and rolled her eyes. " Okay, you've seen enough. Now, out of my room"  
" What's the rush? Shee, Bra, what's got your panties in a bunch?" He snickered at his "joke"  
" You're not supposed to be in my room, anyway. Daddy will kill you and I will get him"  
"…I can take a hint. I just thought that, you know, we can have some fun time together without interruptions. This is a great place." He face held a sure smile.  
" Goten…I really don't think so." Bra was disgusted at her boyfriend's behavior. He used to be fun but now…he was just like all the other guys. " I think you should get out. This isn't really a good time for that too happen"  
" Are you suggesting maybe in the near future"  
"…I don't know," she finally answered. " Just…let's go"  
"…" Once again, Goten felt victorious and once again, Bra hated her boyfriend more. Why couldn't she just dump him to the curb? She had that kind of power. But no…she wanted him to feel the pain. The pain of knowing that he had no control. " Did you hear me"  
" What?" She was too busy in her own thoughts, she didn't hear a word he said. " I asked you where your brother is"  
" Oh. He's probably in the lab. He'll be out by the time the cook-out starts"  
" Great. I'll go visit him, anyway. See ya later, Bra"  
" Yeah…" Not even a goodbye kiss. Not that she wanted it. It would be pushed into a dramatic, over-sexed kiss. She could hardly wait to find her getback.

Tien was informed by Yamcha about this whole cook-out thing for this year. Yamcha was the only fighter that still talked to him. Mainly because he was the only one who knew where he lived. Which was in a deserted desert-like setting, a lonely house fit for a lonely man. Tien usually would let Chiotzu come along, but the little guy was recovering from a bad cold. Tien insisted on staying with his friend, but Yamcha was more insistent, demanding he come and see his old friends. So, Tien agreed, reluctantly. He assured himself that Chiotzu would be okay alone before setting off to the Capsule Corporation.

Tien arrived after everyone else, last. Everyone greeted him normally but he was soon left alone again. This time, really alone because Chiotzu was not with him. He studied his friends from a distance, seeing how much they've aged or changed.  
The Saiyans never aged. At least, as fast as the humans did. Goku and Vegeta still had a youthful look. Krillin has gone gray. Wrinkles were popping up on everyone. Well, that's what not training for a while did to you. Tien trained constantly and that's what helped him stay somewhat young. The children grew a great deal. Goku's first child, Gohan, was grown, with his own family. Goten, Goku's second son, was 19 now, and ready to be free. Vegeta's son, Trunks, was already directing his mother's company. Didn't they have another kid?  
He looked around. That's right, they did have another one. A daughter. Tien didn't think that she was grown, not yet. Where was she?  
" Burger?" Goku offered Tien. " They're ready! And they're a treat--Vegeta was behind the grill!" Goku was slobbering over himself, chewing on the juicy rex-burgers.  
"…no thanks," Tien said coolly, in his same tone. " Okay! Join us sometime!" Goku trotted away.  
"…" Tien growled under his breath.

- Well! This is the end for now! Hee hee! Is this getting better? I've never been so motivated to update any story! So, how was it? Please, let me know! Also, if you'd like to talk, just e-mail me.-


	3. Chapter 3

To You…Chapter 3 

--- Hee, hee! Yo, people! Wowee, I got two more reviews! Which makes that four! Yay! I didn't know people were gonna get into this, really…I thought it would die! So thanks a lot to Sonar, superbrave, yazuka93, and sonicwind123! And I hope to continue this story onward! And…please don't be mad at me if it takes more than a month to update. - -' School is really starting to take its course now…AP classes, Art Club, keeping my algebra 2 grade up(it fell to a 65 O.O) I'm lucky I'm not grounded from my computer…anyone good at math out there, heh? Oh, and also…my computer totally sux right now because I don't have Microsoft Word…just Notepad…so it's hard because I'm really not used to it…ugh, and another thing--I saw that my periods were missing in Chappy Two! In the quotes. Sorry! Anyway, I talk too much and I think I'll begin Chapter three now…sorry for the hold up! ---

Rated: ...still clean...(are you lookin for lemons! lol...maybe in the future...)

Chapter Three:

Bra saw that the party started well outside in the big yard. Even Daddy was grilling, which meant he was in some sort of good mood. She was up in her bedroom, looking down on the fun. She really didn't feel like going down there, mainly because it would mean dealing with Goten. She was sorry she couldn't talk to her friends Marron and Pan, who were probably looking for her.She stared at her parents' friends, all huddled at the table, laughing and eating. Especially Goku. Eating like there was no tomorrow…

"…mmm…" The aroma of the juicy burgers filled her room, entrancing her through the open window. Her Daddy's burgers could do just that. And he didn't fix them often. Which meant she had to get them before it was too late. Bra went downstairs and through the kitchen to the backdoor. As she walked through, she almost bumped into a tall, sturdy figure." Oh! Excuse me," she murmured, looking up at the man. He looked as if he were going to throw her across the kitchen.

" No harm," was all he said, walking past her.

"…" Bra continued to go outside, though still a little shaken, and walked over to the grill to greet her father's rex-burgers.

That was her, Tien thought surely. She looked like Bulma through and through. Hard to miss a chick with blue hair. How often did you see that? She looked scared for some reason. Like he looked that scary. Or maybe he did. He never really stared at himself in the mirror. Just long enough to shave. Maybe it was his third eye…He didn't care too much. And why should he? He didn't care about anyone but Chiotzu and himself. But…he couldn't stop himself from erasing her image from his head. Maybe because she looked so much like Bulma. Or…"…" He made a disgruntled noise. He couldn't think about her in a romantic way. That was disgusting and wrong. She was too young, as he recalled, and he did not need any woman as a distraction. He didn't want to admit to himself that he thought that she was…just okay.

" Mmm, mmm! Yummy!" Bra declared with a satisfied smile. She was even more satisfied that Goten stayed at his own distance. " Daddy, you have outdone yourself yet again."

" Compliments to the chef!" Goku yelled. " Now make more."

" Do you think that I would slave away hours just to fill your stomach!" Vegeta snapped. " Think again, clown."

"…" Goku hung his head.

" Anyway…it was good! Hey, did that guy eat?" Bra asked.

" What guy?" Vegeta wondered.

" You know…the one with the third eye," she whispered the last part.

" Hell if I know. He didn't stick around long enough."

"…hmm. Well…I guess I can share this one." Bra took the last burger, and was thinking about saving it for later. But she better decided on giving it to the three-eyed guy, who looked like he wasn't enjoying himself much. She double-wrapped up the juicy meat on a bun and trailed herself inside. He was found in the kitchen,sitting silently at the table, eyes closed as if thinking or even meditating. " Um…excuse me."

"…" Tien looked up slowly with a scowl.

"…hi. Uh…I brought you. A burger. You seemed to have not eaten…" Bra approached him and held out the

wad of napkin. " Here you go."

"…" He reluctantly took the food, not admitting that he was grateful. " Hmm."

"…soooo…um. Well, we're happy you came." Bra said that, thinking that no one else would say it.

"…" Tien looked ahead, seemingly not hearing her. Bra quietly left the room. Tien felt a hot flush on his face.What was this weird feeling that left him…embarrassed? He didn't like it. He barely knew her. What was his brain getting him into?

Bra was still in the living room. She was actually thinking of three-eyes. Well…she didn't know his name…but she would like to get to know him a little better…she was standing in front of the kitchen door. This was her opportunity…for payback.

---Another ending! So...now what! Ack! Will she take advantage of Tien's heart...or will she really love him? And what about Goten? What's up with him? And will Vegeta ever make those extra burgers for Goku!lol...please review and tell me to keep going!---


	4. Chapter 4

To You…Chapter 4! 

---Congrats to me! I made it to Chapter four! Once again, thank you all for your nice reviews…superbrave, yours had me laughing forever (I have a vivid imagination)! So, without further hold up, I give you Chapter Four!---

Rated: when you see the M…be prepared…

Chapter Four:

Bra walked back through the kitchen door, startling Tien this time. He seemed even angrier than before. She was a little afraid, but didn't feel the need to be terrified of him. " Hello, again," she said rather quietly.  
"…" He grunted a reply. He was going to get angry, but it was her kitchen anyway--he was only occupying it. She had a right to go through it if she pleased…  
"…" Bra sat at the kitchen island, placing her hands on her palms. She stared at him a little while before speaking. "…hmm…you know, I don't really remember you. Are you a friend of my dad's?"  
"…no." Tien still held a grudge against Vegeta to this very day.  
"…oh. My mom's?"  
"…not really."  
"…" Bra thought. " So, you are someone's friend around here, right? Otherwise…you wouldn't be at this party."  
"…" Tien's brow twitched in sheer annoyance. " It doesn't really matter. Besides, you weren't even born yet when either of us met…so it shouldn't really concern you."  
"…" Bra's own eyebrows furrowed. " I was only trying to strike up a conversation--I really don't have to give you company."  
" Well, don't." Tien hated when people sympathized for him. He didn't need her sympathy…at the same time, he did want a little company. Her company was refreshing.  
"…well I won't." Bra figured that she got herself tangled with the wrong person--Tien would definitely cramp the plan. He was too grumpy. She stood up to leave.  
"…wait," his gruff voice demanded.  
"…" Bra stopped, surprised. " What?"  
" I…apologize." Tien didn't look at her, because he was as red as a beet. He just didn't want her to leave.  
"…you do?" Bra was surprised twice-over. Three-eyes apologized. Maybe she was wrong about him. She sat back down. " I forgive you. Let's start over…we got off on the wrong side. I'm Bra. What's your name?"  
"…" He tried to push away the dirty thoughts her name gave him. " It's Tien."  
" Tien…that's an interesting name."  
" So is Bra."  
"…my parents have issues," she groaned. " But…I deal with it. So, nice to meet you…why do you have a third eye?"  
"…why does it matter?"  
" …it doesn't. I just think it's cute…" she shrugged with a sweet smile.  
"…" Tien blushed harder.

" It's true…" Bra found herself believing every word. She wanted to flirt with him. She was really attracted to the way-older man. She sat closer to him, close enough to touch. Tien scooted a little distance, but didn't move much. " It gives you character. You're different from everyone else." She traced a finger on the table. " Don't you think?"  
"…well, I..."  
"…hmm…you're even cuter up-close…" Bra was right on his toes, her eyes intently on his. He couldn't look away. She closed in for a kiss, her lips puckering, ready to meet his. Tien let out a startled cry.  
" Bra"  
" …?" Bra turned around and met her boyfriend's eyes.

--- This…is a short chapter, I know. I promise to type longer ones after I get a typing system compatible with this because using Notepad is ridiculous! It's so inconvenient…so, as usual, please leave comments…and sorry it's not the best chapter, guys…---


	5. Chapter 5

To You…Chapter 5

---Yoo-hoooooo! Fifth chapter on its way! And I'm home today, which means I have plenty of time to type a long chapter. Maybe even two! We'll see…I have the weekend ahead of me! So! Please read! And thanks for reading, Torii-chan! Everyone read her Card Captor Sakura fic! It's awesome! And sorry for the short chappy, SuperBrave…lol. --'

* * *

Chapter Five: 

" Goten…" Bra looked a little dumbfounded, but caught herself. " Goten."

" Bra," he replied in a sarcastic tone. " What are you doing?"

"…I was…buffering his head." She quickly damned herself for her sorry explanation. And for the fact that she didn't stand up to him.

" Buff--!" Tien was outraged at this comment…an obvious smart remark to his bald head. He stopped himself, to prevent getting deeper in the hole.

"…" Goten snickered. " Buffering his head? Ha, ha…that's almost as funny as the Krillin jokes…ha, ha…" He shook his head and wiped away a stray tear.

"…" Tien glared at him, not thinking of it being that hilarious.

"…" Bra didn't know Goten was going to take that excuse to the fullest…in fact, he overdid it.

"…buffer…ha. Anyway, my family's leaving now, it's getting late. Goodbye, Bra." Goten embraced her in a half-hug and pecked her forehead. " See you soon."

" Sure…" Bra pulled away first, not feeling mutual about the idea. " Have a safe trip."

" Yeah." Goten was gone, just like that. She tried not to show her hurt, and looked at Tien with a smile.

" Well! Um…that situation is over. I'm sorry about that. It'll never happen again." Bra gave Tien a little wave and she went upstairs to her bedroom, so he wouldn't see the tears stream down her face.

"…" Tien knew she felt sad. He could feel it, himself. She was obviously hurting, because of that boy…if they were together, that would never happen…

He stopped himself from thinking of such a thought. It was just hard for him to comprehend why that Goten was set on hurting someone who possibly loved him. Hell, he didn't know. And he shouldn't care. But he did. And he had a gut urge to go up and comfort her…

* * *

Bra sobbed softly into her pillow, so Daddy couldn't sense that there was a problem. She just wanted to be alone right now. She admitted to herself that she could never stand up to Goten that way, because it would hurt him. Isn't that what she wanted? Yes…but…she wasn't the hurting type. 

" Hey."

"…" Bra looked up at the deep voice that came from her doorway. " Oh, Tien--" She wiped away the tears and sat up, projecting a false smile.

" Don't give me that. Why are you crying over that idiot?"

" I'm not crying…my eyes…"

" Don't lie to me," he said with a serious face. " You're crying and I don't like to see that…"

"…" Bra's mouth shut. Did he say what she thought he just mustered? " You don't?"

"…never mind. I'm going now."

" No! Wait…please, come in." Bra pushed her long hair behind her ear nervously as Tien walked in slowly, looking around as if there were poison in the air. " What's wrong?"

" It's too…pink," he groaned.

"…" Bra laughed out loud. " What's wrong with that?" She motioned for him to sit by her. He tried not to show his own nervousness. The angry face of Vegeta slammed into his head. He sat on the bed, but kept a great distance.

"…well, I'm not going to stay long."

" I'm just thinking…if you didn't care, you wouldn't have come up here. Thank you." She blushed herself, feeling a warm feeling inside as she sat close to him. It wasn't really close, but close enough to feel butterflies. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Since the beginning of her relationship to Goten.

" I just came up to see if you were okay," he replied truthfully. " So…you are, and I'm leaving as of now."

" Don't go too fast." Bra had a pleading expression. " I have to thank you." She walked closer to him and gave him the kiss she intended on giving him earlier. Except she did this of her own will, and not an intention to hurt Goten. She thought that she was in love with Tien. That's why she did it.

"…" Tien fell into it a little, then pushed her away. He couldn't get into her. Not now or ever. " I have to go."

" Tien…" Bra looked at him sadly.

"…" He looked back and for a moment gave her a small smile. Then it quickly faded. " Bye."

"…goodbye…" Bra watched him leave her room. It was for the better. The cook-out was almost over, and her father could take notice any moment. She cuddled up with Stuffed Bear, who was comfort throughout her whole life, and kissed him, like she usually did when she was having a good moment. This was definitely a good moment. She didn't know if she'd ever see him again…but she would really try to.

* * *

---Ha! Is that better? Are we getting anywhere, here? Maaaaaaaybe. We'll have to see. I will be working on Chapters 6 and 7 this weekend! And...I got Open Office, now! So it's a pleasure to type! Bye for now!--- 


	6. Chapter 6

To You…Chapter 6

--- Chapter 6 is up! Hmm…I wonder if I'll ever hit the 50 review mark…maybe as I progress as a writer…with more than one story…lol…anyway, I'm already thinking about my next one! But, I will always finish one before going to another one. Which means my next idea will be carried out after this one. I'm thinking a V/CC fic…what about you? ---

* * *

Chapter Six:

Tien was at his home again. It was nighttime. Chiotzu was asleep and resting quite peacefully. Tien was in his own bedroom, lying on his back on his bed, arms resting behind his head.

He could not get Bra out of his mind. He didn't know what kind of effect she had on him, but it was severe. He was having love fantasies about her. Bra being in his house…being his wife…bearing his child…

" No!" he shot at himself. She was Vegeta's child, a young one at that. But she was so beautiful…and well-developed…

Well-developed. He scoffed at that thought. Just two years ago he wouldn't have even thought that. Now she was almost a completely grown woman. And she was capable of love.

He felt it in her heart. She'd given Goten everything in her heart and he didn't return it quite frankly. But Tien could. He could show her the love and comfort that she lacked. He was just…too afraid.

Too afraid to confront Bra. Too afraid of the Vegeta factor, no matter how many times he convinced himself that he could kick Vegeta's ass in a second. Bra was his daughter, and would kill him within milliseconds if he found out that his lips even touched hers.

Goten was no problem at all. Tien wanted to beat him up, anyway. Teach him a lesson. She was no toy to play with.

He wanted to see her again, but was afraid of the consequences. Would he get caught? Did she even like him in such a way? Did he have the courage to follow his heart for the first time in over ten or more years?

It wouldn't make sense to see her now…or would it? Tien thought of risking it and flying back to the Capsule Corporation to expose his feelings to this young girl. And maybe being rejected. But he didn't care. He would get this off of his chest and maybe stop having feelings for this girl. Just a simple, quick trip, and it'd be over.

* * *

Bra sat on her bay window and looked out into the starry sky. She couldn't sleep. She had butterflies in her stomach. She was thinking about…Tien. Why did she feel these strong feelings for this man she didn't know? She even kissed him…and a sweet kiss it was. He seemed to enjoy it momentarily…until reality snapped in and they had to go separate ways…she was sixteen, he was…way older.

That was the thrill of it. She never felt such a rush. Being in love with an older man…but it was true love, she thought. She felt it in the way the kiss had started…and ended. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a young woman, capable of making decisions of her own.

The stars had to be aligned in her favor.

As she thought about that, a particular star twinkled and was getting brighter by the moment. She grumbled to herself, thinking it was Goten, who snuck out of the house just to come by and piss her off.

As the figure became clearer, though, it was soon she realized that it was not Goten, but Tien. Her heart jumped in surprise and excitement and she quickly threw open her window.

" You came back?" It was of a question than a statement. She was sure she'd never see him again…until the next cook-out.

" We can't talk here--climb on." He directed to his back.

" Oh." She giddily climbed on and held tight as he flew to a discreet location. It was in West City, in the park, away from the Capsule Corp. The city from slow and quiet at night. Few people were out in the after hours. The street lights illuminated in the park. He let her get off before sitting on the bench. Bra insisted getting pushed on the swings childishly. Tien rolled his eyes and trudged behind her towards the swings. She sat in and started herself off. Tien gave her force every now and then. " So why did you come over? To see me?" Bra giggled as she went higher. The funny feeling in her stomach from going higher and from being with Tien almost made her woozy.

"…maybe so." He saw that she was going high enough and sat in the swing beside her.

" Take a shot at it."

" What?"

" Swinging. It's fun!" she squealed.

"…uh, no."

" Aw, come on. Loosen up. Think of this like…a date." Bra gave him a wink as she slowed down.

"…" Tien looked away. " What I have to tell you will only take a minute. Then I'll be on my way."

"…" Bra used her feet to stop her swinging so she could look at him directly. " Wow, I was getting dizzy trying to look at you. Okay--what is it?"

"…" Tien felt his nerves of steel disappearing quickly. His pep speech wasn't helping him now. Especially with her staring intently with those blue eyes of hers. He felt his face getting hot.

" Hmm?" Bra kept her steady smile. She was thinking about kissing him again.

" Eh…I uh…" Tien was becoming flustered. Why now! He had to get this off of his chest.

"…" Bra wondered what was on his mind. Maybe it was about the kiss earlier. Maybe he came to tell her that there was nothing between them…her spirits immediately sank.

"…Bra…I'm going to try to tell you this as calmly as I can…and as sensible as I can…but I feel like…something has happened today. And I don't know how to explain it. So I'll say it like this. You're the first woman that's ever been brought to my attention, and I needed to let you know that."

"…" She was stunned. Let again, Tien surprises her. "…what do you mean?"

" I can't stop thinking about you, okay? Dammit, you rack my brain and I'm not sure why. I only seen you for one day…and I don't understand why I feel close to you, like there's a sort of connection."

"…I feel the same way…I think I really love you," Bra admitted truthfully. " I feel differently around you than I do around Goten. You provide me with comfort even if you're away…and I don't understand, either. But if it's fate, you have to go with it. You have to trust it."

"…" Tien fell silent. Now he knew that she felt the same way. How to go with it, however, was the real issue. His thoughts were interrupted as Bra reached over to hold his hand. He took it without any resentment, and knew that this was real. The look of confidence and assuredness in her eyes proved it. He gave her a little smile and she smiled back a hundred times bigger, which made him blush. She squeezed his hand and then let it go. She got off of her swing and sat in his lap. And he moved the swing softly, so they would both be lost in the night. Bra rested her head on his and closed her eyes.

* * *

--- Wow! My, we've gotten far! Sorry it took so long to post--I slept all day! sheepish smile And was too busy watching Shrek2. So, what do you think? I think I did pretty well! As usual thanks for your reviews! And Torii-chan--you flippin' own! Lol --- 


	7. Chapter 7

To You…Chapter 7

--- I decided to start this chapter today, also. No guarantee that it will be finished, and I _am _doing it instead of my homework…lol…it's much more fun. And…about the ages thing…sorry about that, aquasage…I don't really think about age difference when I write my stories…I used to, trust me…I was obsessed with being perfect, but now I write what's in my head…anyway, please enjoy. ---

* * *

Chapter Seven: 

They rocked back and forth, the silence soothing. Bra felt relaxed on him, and Tien felt relaxed having her so close. The moment was one of those you wish that would last forever, but no matter how hard you try, it can't. Tien never wanted to let go, but he knew that soon he would have to take her back home, and pretend that this never did happen.

Bra sensed his deep concern, and opened her eyes to look at him. He was always so worried. So tense. He just couldn't be free for a minute. " Tien, what are you thinking about?"

"…nothing." He motioned her to get up. " It's getting quite late. It's almost midnight. You should really get some rest."

" Now hold on just a minute, here--" Bra gave him the look. " Don't try to avoid the subject now. We're one, here. Talk to me."

"…" Tien looked at her. " This won't work out. Your father is a senseless brute. And the age difference…is just too much."

"…is that all?" she giggled. " Tien, Tien. You worry too much. Sure, Daddy has a temper, but he supports me in anything I do. And age _is_ only a number." She gave him a lingering kiss on his forehead. " Try not to be such a worrywart ."

"…" He had to let a smirk go at her childish manner. "…whatever."

"…now." She taken her previous position on his lap again and pushed him so that the swing started again. " You interrupted a perfectly good moment."

" What about Goten?" he blurted out.

" What about Goten?" she scoffed.

" You know…what do you have for him?"

" Jealous?" Bra laughed. Tien blushed. " Don't worry…you're the only one in my heart…" She rested her lips on his and lay her head on his shoulder. He sighed inwardly and began to rock the swing again. She had a tremendous effect on his emotions. He could tell already.

About thirty minutes later, Bra fell asleep in his arms after they talked about nothing to pass time. Tien flew her back to her own room, although he wanted her in his own. But he wouldn't dare go that far yet.

He carefully lay her in her bed, covering her with her comforter. He sat Stuffed Bear by her arms. He knew she really liked that ratty thing. He was tempted to leave her with a kiss, but decided against it for now. Even if she left him with so many. He left the window open and flew back to his home.

* * *

Bra woke up the next morning and found herself clutching Stuffed Bear. She was in her bedroom. Wasn't she in the park? Was it all just a cruel dream? No…Tien did come. And he did confess his feelings. He had to be here. Otherwise, she would be mad at herself, for playing hopeful dreams in her head. 

She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. She shivered because she felt a breeze. And she saw that the window was open. She smiled to herself and knew for sure that Tien was here for her.

Bra washed up and went downstairs for breakfast. She was in an exceptional mood. She greeted her family happily, even her aggravating older brother, Trunks.

"…did she just kiss me good morning!" Trunks said with a sarcastic gasp.

" I'm being nice…_brother_," she said forcefully. " Good morning mommy. Daddy."

" My, Trunks is right--you're in a great mood for it to be seven in the morning." Bulma was at the stove, making a hearty breakfast of sausage, eggs, toast, and stacks of pancakes.

"…" Vegeta still looked asleep, slurping at his cup of black coffee. "…morning, princess."

" Why don't you ever say that to me?" Trunks pouted.

"…okay. Good morning, princess." Vegeta cast a glare at Trunks.

"…" Trunks resisted back talking his father, but decided that wasn't wise right now. Vegeta wasn't the easiest to deal with…especially in the morning.

"…" Bra gave her father a big smile. He would agree, she knew he would. Daddy would never fail her.

"…what do you want now, Bra?" he grumbled, thinking that the good mood was being brought on by an urge to shop.

" Huh? Why, nothing, Daddy." She continued to smile.

"…has to be something…" he mumbled. " You're just like your mother…always with a frown until you get your way…so have to want something…because you're smiling way too much…"

" Are you saying I never smile!" Bulma barked.

"…yes, I'm implying that you don't smile until you get what you want…"

" Picking a fight _way_ too early, are we!" Bulma yelled, waving the spatula maniacally.

"…woman, please…so, Bra--spill it--what do you want?"

" May I go on a date?" she asked innocently.

"…" Vegeta coughed over his coffee. " A date? And for what?"

" To have fun, Daddy…I think I'm old enough to go out with guys now…" Bra shrugged.

"…I agree," Bulma said. " She isn't a little girl anymore, you know."

" Have you lost your mind! What brought this on, anyway? Some dream!" Vegeta raged.

" No, Daddy…I was just thinking that I should be able to go out…you know, to the park or something, for starters."

"…hmm…that's not too far…" Her father reasoned. " As long as he doesn't take you to a club or hotel…I'll be fine, I guess. "

" Oh, thank you Daddy!" she squealed in delight. " You're the best ever! I knew you'd understand."

" Yeah, yeah…" He wasn't too keen of the idea, but if it made Bra happy, then so be it. He knows she has a good head on her shoulders.

Bra was even happier. Now she and Tien had permission to be together.

* * *

--- Chapter 7 is done! Wow, two chapters in one day! That's an accomplishment! But now I can't get on until I do my homework! Aw…I better do it tonight so I have all day Sunday! So…I hope Jess has read this! And thanks to all for your support. Well, til next time!--- 


	8. Chapter 8

To You…Chapter 8

--- …ssh…I'm sneaking on, today…haven't done my homework, yet…heh, heh…mom hopefully won't find out…'cause then I'll be on MAJOR grounding…soooo…here I go…---

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Tien checked on his little friend in his room. Chiotzu still was recovering, but felt a little better. He wondered how Chiotzu would take to Bra. If she were to ever come here. It was just a thought.

What would happen if they were ever together like that, guilt-free? Tien knew it would never happen, but it was playing on his mind now.

He knew that he wanted to see her again tonight. Seeing her brought him comfort. And he hadn't felt that comfort in years.

* * *

Bra waited anxiously that very night for Tien to arrive. She hadn't exactly told Daddy that Tien was who she wanted to date but even he said that he knew she had a level head. And Bra knew she did. 

She even opened the window, even though it was quite chilly outside. Her satin curtains flowed as the breeze blew through. Soon, she saw the flying figure and grinned ear to ear as he approached the window.

" Tien!" she said excitedly.

" Ssh!" he snapped. " They'll hear us"

" Come in," she said in a low whisper. " Sorry."

"…" Tien climbed in, a bit nervous of the situation. " Eh…are you sure you don't want to go to the park?"

" It's way too cold!" Bra declared. " Besides…it's nicer in here, don't you think?" She had a sly smile.

"…not really," he mumbled, but accepted her excuse and sat on the area of the bay window.

"…why are you sitting over there?" she asked. " You can sit here…I won't eat you."

"…" Tien shook his head in disagreement. "…I'm fine."

" Then I'll kindly sit over there." Bra skipped over to wear he sat and practically sat in his lap. She playfully wrapped her arms around his neck. " Will you at least hold me, too?" she asked, referring to him being rough around her.

"…Bra--"

" Oh, come on! Don't give me that!" She took his arms herself and put them around her waist. I took him awhile to loosen up, but he did.

"…" She seemed so fragile in his arms. As if he'd crush her delicate body. Like she needed his own strength as her protection.

"…Tien, I could hardly wait for you to come…Daddy gave me permission to date you."

" What?" he exclaimed, then regained his composure. " Are you sure?"

" Well…he said I could date. And…I want to date you. So, we can go out together."

" It's not that easy Bra," Tien grumbled. " Did you even mention my name? Probably not. If you did, Vegeta would be scouting for me right now. We have bad blood. We aren't exactly the best of friends. If he found out that I wanted you, he'd kill me."

"…" Bra had a worried look in her eyes. " But…"

"…I know…but I'm telling you--this will not be easy. This situation…is not the best. As I've said before, I'm twice your age. Maybe three times, I don't know."

" But I don't care," Bra pleaded.

" You don't, but what about the others!" Tien's temper was getting to him. " They won't accept us! Don't you understand that?"

"…" Bra's eyes filled with tears. Tien regretted yelling at her like that.

" I'm sorry…" he immediately said, bringing her into a hug. He nuzzled his face into her neck and smelled her. She smelled like a soft mix of lavender shampoo and some sort of perfume. She pulled her shoulders up, being tickled by his nose. Her fingers trickled along the back of his neck, her long nails tickled his skin. That feeling drove him mad, and he pressed his lips on her neck, without being told. He let small, unsure kisses fall down her slender neck in a slow pattern. Bra trailed her fingers down his back, pushing him on to continue.

Then a large bump in the hallway makes them both jump. Bra's eyes widened ten times their size.

* * *

--- Hee hee…cliffhanger! Sorry! I really need to do my homework! Can't afford to get any more bad grades! What? I am not avoiding anything! How could you say such a thing…lol…Until tomorrow! Or the next time…sorry such a short chapter...don't yell at me! lol--- 


	9. Chapter 9

To You Chapter 9

-- Happy Halloween! What are you, today? Going trick or treating? I'm…not. But I got spirit! I'm sitting in front of this computer dressed as a witch, full of Three Musketeers bars, Snickers, and Milky Ways! Gee! My stomach's gonna blow! So…I'm just curious…if you review, please tell me if you're celebrating and tell me what you are! Lol---

* * *

Chapter Nine:

"…what was that?" Tien said in a harsh but barely heard whisper, jumping so hard, almost dropping Bra.

"…" Her eyes still remained wide as plates.

" AH! Damn it to Kai!" Her father's gruff voice cussed. " Dammit! Damned table in the middle of the damned hallway…"

" It's not in the middle, Vegeta, you just walked into it!" Bulma called from in their bedroom. " Open your eyes and maybe you can see!"

" If I opened my eyes now I wouldn't be able to bear the sight of you so late at night!" Vegeta raged. " My damn toe! Just wanted to get a glass of frickin' water…"

"…" Tien's eyes were wider than before. Bra told him not to move, for even the slightest movement Daddy could sense, and he'd be in her room in a split second. So, they were very still, waiting for Vegeta to get his glass of water and got to bed. He grumbled and then made his way back in the bed. Tien waited at least five minutes before moving even a centimeter again.

"…phew…too close…" Bra murmured.

" Yeah--too close. We can't do this anymore--we gotta go--" Tien grabbed her wrist and Bra muffled her scream. He proceeded to fly out of the window.

" What was that?" Vegeta growled.

" What?" Bulma groaned. " Gee, go to sleep, Vegeta."

"…" He mumbled under his breath, falling in slumber.

* * *

" Where are we going?" Bra asked, clinging to Tien.

" A safer place--I'm tired of sneaking around." Tien was determined to get far away this time. This time, they were headed for his place for a while. No interruptions, hopefully.

In about a quick fifteen minutes, Tien arrived in his isolated home. The lights were off, meaning Chiotzu was still asleep. Tien didn't know why he felt good about that.

"…you live out here? Gee, where do you shop?" Bra walked into his house slowly.

"…" Tien remained silent and guided her in. " Please…sit."

" Only if you sit with me," Bra giggled. " We're a good distance away. You could probably get away with some stuff…"

" Stuff?"

" You know…_stuff_." She licked her lips playfully. " Come sit by me." She pat the space seductively.

"…" Tien found the offer tempting, but threw it aside. At least, temporarily. " Are you hungry?"

" Ugh! Tien, no! Will you stop avoiding me?" Bra said in exasperation. " You keep pushing me away. Don't be frightened. I'm a big girl, now…" She motioned with her index finger.

"…" Tien couldn't resist. He had to come closer. This would be it. He would take her now, and get this crazy feeling over with. Or maybe it would never go away. He didn't know, and didn't really care.

Bra waited with a secure smirk that looked much like her father's, Tien noticed. An evil-like smirk.

She immediately embraced him with her arms and kisses when he sat down. He put his bulky arms around her and combed through hair with his fingers. His lips experimented with ways on her lips, first a slow, sweet kiss, then a long, passionate one. Bra took his lips in like a life force, sucking on them.

Tien found himself playing at Bra's collar…teasing the skin at her neck…

His fingers slipped down her chest…touching lightly what was there…Bra held back a small gasp a surprise and pressed him to continue.

He unbuttoned her shirt at the top, and rubbed the skin there. He was nervous now, but he wanted more. He didn't know what to do. His mind was blank.

Bra guided him through the process. She urged him to feel her. She wasn't afraid. And he didn't have to be.

She helped him along by removing her shirt, and throwing it on the floor. She pulled him on top, and he began to fully explore her…his lips moving all over her body, his quick hands swiftly ridding her of the rest of her clothes…

And soon, after the minutes of consensual foreplay, and Bra not being able to take the wait anymore, she urged Tien to go further. And he slowly entered, earning a hiss from her.

Bra panted and moaned and clawed as the fits grew harder and faster. She could barely keep up. He was into it, not wanting to stop, never feeling this before, but very happy that it was happening to him. The sensations that went through his body were unimaginable. Bra made him feel even more complete, if that were even possible.

He finally slowed when Bra pleaded with him. She was too tired and couldn't take anymore. He pulled away and watched her breath harshly. He needed to get her home. Clean her up and get her into bed safely.

Tien slipped on his own clothes, and found a washcloth. He wet it and wiped her off. He clothed her, then carried her tired body back home.

He tucked her in and this time, left a kiss on her cheek. Bra held a gentle smile on her face as she fell asleep…

* * *

--- Whoa…I was typing this while watching Halloween and Jeepers Creepers and eating candy…you're probably like, I can tell…sorry…I'm not good at lemons…please, don't go away…I'll try harder next time…--- 


	10. Chapter 10

To You...Chapter 10

-- You guys dunno how relieved I am today…first of all, I still have you great people after my terrible attempt at a lemon-ish…and that Halloween is over. No more scary movies, no more costumes…I'm so worn out. What's even terrible is that we've gotta eat the leftover candy… groan …I'm gonna pack on ten more pounds before the end of the year…oh, yeah…thanks so much for your nice reviews! It keeps me going!---

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Bra was in the luxury sedan that belonged to her brother. He was driving her to school today, since her mother was busy that morning.

"…hmm…you're really in a good mood lately," Trunks noted when he saw her smiling for no particular reason.

" And what's wrong with that?" She frowned again. Her brother was so nosy and annoying.

" Nothing…unless there's a reason."

"…nothing you could care about, sorry." Bra faced the window. " I'd thank you rather kindly to just take me to school, thank you very much."

"…" Trunks pulled into the high school parking lot and stopped in the front. " Get out, kiddo."

" Goodbye, Trunks." She even left her brother with a loving hug. Trunks recovered from his stunned state and drove off. Goten, as usual every school morning, was waiting in front for her.

" Hey, B," he greeted happily. " Have a good weekend?"

" Yes. I did." Bra didn't really want to focus on him now.

"…what's the matter?" Goten prodded. " Something happen?"

" Nah…" Bra walked to her locker and proceeded to get her books out while Goten bragged about himself and what he did the whole weekend. Like she cared.

"…and I was the one who really scored the points in the game--hey, Bra, are you listening?" he demanded.

" Yes, Goten, I am," she replied heatedly. " Please, go on--tell me more."

"--the hell is your issue?" he fired back. " I was only talking. Geez, you and your problems."

" I don't have the problems, you do." Bra was fed up with his cocky attitude, and she was going to put an end to it. She looked in the locker they shared. She took all of his books, and dumped them on the floor. His notebooks, textbooks, papers, all crashed to the ground.

" Bra! What--"

"…" She shut the locker and locked it, knowing that she only knew the combination. " Sorry, Goten, I'm not interested in your universe anymore. And I don't need it anymore." She walked away, and finally got what was building up inside off of her shoulders. She felt clearer and her day promised to be better.

"…" Goten was quiet, but angry. What exactly brought this episode on! What did he do? " There must be a reason," he said. " She wouldn't just break up with me. There's something behind this." And he had a plan to get behind it.

* * *

The rest of the school day, Goten watched Bra, trying to see if the answer to his question revealed itself. Nothing obvious showed through, though. She was going through the day as if everything were normal. No new guy. No new guy at all, he thought. What was the problem here!

At the end of the day, he followed her out at a safe distance. She didn't stop to hug any guy. She went straight to Bulma's car, got in, and it left the parking lot.

" What did I do?" he screamed to himself. He let out a frustrated grunt and punched the brick wall beside him.

"…um, Goten, what's your problem?"

"…" He turned around and saw a concerned expression on Marron's face.

" Marron. Hi." he said coolly. " Nope, nothin's wrong here. I'm a cool cat."

" Yeah, and pigs can fly."

" Okay, Marron--you're Bra's friend! Tell me, what did I do wrong!" Goten pleaded. " What have I done? Why is she mad at me?"

"…" Marron felt sorry, seeing Goten so pitiful. " Well…you've been on your high horse lately…if I have to say so myself. I think that's why. And Ti--" She stopped.

" What? T?" Goten asked suspiciously.

" It's n-nothing." Marron waved her hand.

" Marron--" He grabbed it and looked into her eyes seriously. " Who is it?"

"…" She bit her lip. " I'm scared to say…"

" Why? Don't be."

"…I…I'm kind of scared because I don't think that it's right…but I don't want to rat her out…" Marron looked down at her feet. " He's…he's a grown man, Goten." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

" What!" Goten's eyebrows furrowed. " Please tell me that you aren't serious…great Kai…I've got to inform Vegeta…"

" No, don't!" Marron begged. " If she finds out that I told you she'll never forgive me! Goten, please!"

" I care more about her safety, Marron, and you should, too." Goten released her hand. " It isn't right. We've got to tell Vegeta."

"…you're right." She didn't want to tell on her friend, but the situation seemed urgent. Bra was biting off more than she could chew, and Vegeta could be the only one to set her straight. "…just…don't tell her or Vegeta that I was the one who told…"

" Sure…now, answer me this. Who is it?"

"…Tien…"

" Tien! You mean three-eyed, mean Tien?" Goten could hardly believe what he heard.

" Yes…"

" Vegeta's surely gonna hear from me. Thanks for your help, Marron. You're always cool." He gave her a hug. She blushed deeply.

" Anytime…"

"…" Goten gave her a final wave before zipping off to his car.

* * *

" She's not home!" Vegeta barked through the door. " Go away…"

" No, Vegeta, I'm not here to see Bra. Can I talk to you, sir?"

"…" Vegeta pulled open the door. " Are you here to spar?"

"…no."

" Then what do you want! Shouldn't you be asking Kakarot those questions!"

" Hey, hey…I'm not asking about that." Goten felt his face burn. " This is really important, Vegeta. It is about your daughter, and you're not going to like it."

"…" Vegeta moved aside, allowing Goten entrance. " If you've had any kind of relations with her, just be warned that little baby-maker of yours will be crippled."

"…" Goten stopped in the doorway.

" You've had sex with her?" Vegeta boomed angrily.

" N-NO!" Goten quickly said. " I was j-just shocked by the comment."

"…very well. Come in." Vegeta got a kick out of messing with Kakarot's youngest. But, he was deathly serious about what he just said. " So, sit boy. What's the problem?"

" Now, I know Bra's mad at me and this is in no way trying to get back at her--"

" Why is she mad at you?" Vegeta interrupted.

"…sir?"

" WHY is she mad at you? Did you cheat on her!" The psycho Saiyan clutched the couch, tearing at its seams.

" N-no! I don't know! I mean, she's mad at me because I haven't been paying her attention. I-I mean--"

" You've dug yourself a mighty deep grave, boy…" Vegeta looked positively pissed.

" No, Vegeta, listen, you can bash me all you want after this but what I'm about to tell you is far more important. Bra is going out with a grown man."

"…" As if Vegeta's heart could take anymore, his eyes widened yet again. " The hell are you talking about?"

" If you don't believe me then fine, ask Bra's friend, Marron. Bra is going out with a man thrice her age! And it's Tien…"

"…what…." Vegeta felt the anger boiling in him until it couldn't be contained. " TIEN! That filthy, no-good bastard! I'll show him! How dare he mess with my daughter!" Vegeta raced out of the door in an uncontrolled anger-spawned frenzy. Goten was afraid, but felt that Bra was safe now.

" Now where is that man going?" Bulma walked through the door, shaking her head. " Is he always catching a temper and flying off to nowhere…?"

"…why is Daddy so mad?" Bra walked in next, then paused when she spotted Goten. " Why are you here?" She couldn't explain it, but her heart began beating five times faster.

* * *

--- Oh, geez! Here we go! Vegeta has finally found out, and it's not gonna be pretty! Heh, heh, heh! And Goten's stuck at the Brief home, being drilled by Bra! Ho, ho! AND there's something up with Marron and why she blushed over Goten…this is a juicy chapter. Well, tune in next time, and hopefully I'll get more reviews to keep going!--- 


	11. Chapter 11

To You…Chapter 11

-- …I have a lotta homework…but I can't stay away from my Internet…I'll go do it after I'm done with this…but I gotta go on with this…for you people. So here I go…the encounter of Tien and Vegeta!---

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

" Why are you here?" Bra demanded again.

"…I'm…" Goten needed to come up with something. She gave him an icy stare, but she also seemed afraid. Did she already suspect? " I was just leaving…I told Vegeta something that my dad said…nothing important. I gotta go…goodbye, Bulma. Bra."

" Yes. Leave." Bra watched him leave and she breathed deeply. Her heart would not stop beating so fast. Did Goten find out about her fling with Tien? Then, the only way he could know would be the fact that Marron said anything…and she couldn't have…

Bra ran upstairs and slammed her door as soon as she went in the room. She picked up her phone and dialed Marron's number.

" Hello?" Marron's happy voice answered.

" Marron--assure me that you didn't tell," Bra said.

" Bra?" Her voice was now unsure.

" Marron, answer me," she pleaded. " Say that you did not tell Goten."

"…I did…"

"…dammit, Marron!" Bra yelled, despite of the tears she heard from her friend. " I begged you not to tell anyone!"

" I know, but Goten wanted to know, and I was scared, and it's just not right!" she yelled over sobs. " I don't care if you're mad at me or not! What you're doing is wrong!"

"…" Bra hung up the phone without saying goodbye and cried in her pillow. Now her Daddy knew, and he was going to beat up Tien. Possibly kill him. Everything was ruined.

* * *

" You think you can get away with this!" Vegeta kicked down Tien's door. " Show yourself!"

" Tien!" Chiotzu was finally out of bed, in the living room. He was frightened by the unexpected outburst that had just happened.

" Chiotzu? Are you okay--" Tien was soon in the living room, faced with an angry Vegeta. Vegeta glared at Tien and proceeded to come closer.

" You have messed with my daughter long enough, you sick bastard." He was ready to fight Tien. No one messed with his daughter…especially grown men. He barely wanted Goten to go with her. This was outrageous.

" Vegeta…what are you doing in my house…" Tien asked slowly, but knew why. His own heart was in his throat. He knew about them.

" You!" Vegeta came for him, and the fight began. Vegeta beat Tien senseless, taking all of his rage out on Tien. Tien wasn't helpless, but it was clear that he wasn't going to win this one. Vegeta overpowered him, because he was only trying to protect Bra.

But Tien wanted to fight for Bra, because he loved her. So he stayed in the fight, getting in blows to Vegeta's sides. This made Vegeta angrier.

" Tien!" Chiotzu cried out.

" Get out!" Tien ordered. He had to fight this one for himself.

* * *

"…is something wrong, Bra?" Bulma walked into her daughter's room upon hearing her sobs.

" Mommy…" was all she could muster. Bulma soothed her little girl and told her that everything will be okay, even if she didn't know the problem.

" Tell me, dear--what's wrong?"

"…" She didn't want to tell. She only imagined Tien being beat horribly. She had to go to him. " We have to go to Tien's house."

" What?" Bulma asked. " Did I hear you right? Tien's house?"

" Yes, Mommy," Bra nodded.

" Why on Earth do you want to go over there?"

" I'll explain it later…but we have to go now. Daddy will hurt him…"

"…" Bulma was ultimately confused. "…um…"

" Please, Mommy?" Bra's eyes were so watery.

"…let's go. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough…" Bulma pulled out her car keys. " I'll find his house from my navigation system…I should be able to locate his energy with this device and find him easily."

* * *

" Hmm…for some reason…it's picking up Vegeta's energy, as well…can you please explain to me what's going on?" Bulma said.

"…not right now…you'll know later…" Bra's voice was a whimper.

"…" Bulma sighed and continued to go towards the power levels. They soon was at the familiar, single house. Bra jumped out of the vehicle, not waiting for her mother.

She heard the commotion as she ran closer. The painful bashes. " No! Daddy, no!"

" Bra!" Vegeta's rage was uncontrollable. " Get out of here! I'll deal with you later!"

" Daddy!" she wailed, running towards Tien.

" Bra!" Vegeta grabbed her arm. " You are to stay away from him!"

" No, Daddy! I love him!" She released herself from his grasp and hugged Tien, who was battered badly but still in the brawl. " Tien, are you okay?"

" What the--" Bulma was still confused.

" Bra…don't." Tien stared in her eyes. " It's not worth it."

" It is! Daddy, I love Tien…whether you like it or not!" She held on to him tightly, not moving. " If you have a problem with it, you'll kill me, too."

"…Bra…move…aside…now," Vegeta ordered. " It's for your own good. This isn't right for you. And you have disobeyed me, and I will talk about that later but the real problem must be eliminated…"

"…Daddy…" she cried.

"…Bra…it's okay." Tien wiped a tear from her eye, then pushed her aside. " I'm going to fight this…if it's to the end. I've been waiting for this for years…"

"…" Bra recalled the memory of Tien telling her that he and her father was not on good terms. This fight…was to settle things once and for all. " Tien, no!" She had a feeling that this fight wasn't in his favor.

"…" Tien ignored her, and Vegeta gave him a final blow.

* * *

--- Eeps! This was action-packed…and kinda sad…aw…sowwee…tell me what you think, please!--- 


	12. Chapter 12

To You…Chapter Twelve

-- Hi, hi, again! Well, glad you liked the last chapter…I thought it was a dud, but you actually like it. Yay! Well, I think that this is the final chapter, and this will end it all! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I liked typing it.---

* * *

Chapter 12:

Vegeta gave Tien a final blow. Tien took it head-on, and fell to the ground lifelessly.

" Tien!" Bra ran to his body, and she felt for a pulse. It was faint. " Daddy!"

"…it was for his own good. He will never mess with you again." Vegeta stared at Tien with a dark glare. " Come along, Bra."

" But, Daddy--"

" NOW." He used his serious face on her and Bra had no choice but to follow. Bulma was still confused, but kind of understanding the situation.

" We can't just leave him there…" Bra cried.

" We're going to." Vegeta got into Bulma's car. " He'll be fine. He won't die. But I'll say this, young lady--you are in deep trouble when we get home. Understand that much."

* * *

"…" Bra was silent during the ride. She was afraid of the consequences, and she knew she wasn't going to get off easy. And she didn't, either.

Vegeta scolded her nonstop and Bulma took her turn, though not as harshly. She understood Bra, and she knew Tien well, but going with the older man was just unacceptable. The two couldn't coincide. The parents agreed that she would be punished, and Bra took the punishment and was very sad about it.

* * *

A full year later, Bra-chan is in her last year of high school. She has not totally forgotten about Tien, because she thinks about him everyday.

" Bra, you comin'?" Goten called from the end of the hallway in the school. The two had reconnected, although not as a couple. Marron was his current gorlfriend, and they were happy together.And Bra was happy for them.

" Yeah--hold on!" She was looking in her locker mirror, adjusting the make-up she wore and looking at the condition of her hair. She noticed a figure in the background of the reflection--Tien. His face smiled at her warmly.

She whirled around and nothing was there. Freaked out, she shut the locker slowly and went out to meet the others.

" About time!" Marron teased. Marron and Bra had made up and become the best of friends yet again.

" Sorry--had to make sure that I was okay."

"…something wrong?" she asked.

"…no." Bra smiled and held her notebook close to her. On the inside of the cover, she doodled a heart and printed in fancy letter Tien and Bra Forever…

Maybe one day.

* * *

---Done! Story complete! Ha! Oh…did I upset you? (feeling bad). I felt that the story would end better this way. It kind of keeps you wondering…will they ever be together again? I dunno! Use your imagination! Hee hee! Thanks to all who reviewed once again! I especially give SuperBrave and sonicwind123 credit, you people are awesome! And I hope Jess and Torii-chan liked this, too!--- 


End file.
